Die Softly
by loki2
Summary: I suppose it's a twisted romance. Rachel is nearly dead.


Die Softly   
Beep. Beep. Beep. He hated hospitals, and who could blame him. They were so full of death and sadness. Of lost hope. He'd been in the cramped room for two days, but he would leave, not now, not while she still need him. Sometimes her parents came, when they did he disappeared, but he soon came back. He'd just sit there and hold her pale hand. 

_Rachel sat at her mirror brushing her hair. "Rachel?" She turned, "hi Sarah." Sarah sat and watched as her older sister finished doing her hair. "Why are you wearing your clothes?" She asked in five year old curiosity. Rachel smiled, "because I'm going out."___

Beep. Beep. Beep. He didn't mean to do this. He didn't want her to be confined to the bed. But he did, and she was. Sometimes the other Animorphs would come. He slipped away then waited for them to leave. They blamed him, he knew they did. And he didn't want to face there accusing words. He was a coward. 

_Rachel carefully applied a small amount of make up. Just a bit here and there, to liven up her face. "You look like a fairy princess." Sarah said, Rachel smiled. "Do you really think so?" Sarah nodded. A knock sounded at the door, "Rachel!" Jordan called, "it's for you."___

Bee. Beep. Beep. "I didn't mean to." He whispered. He wanted her to wake up, to open her eyes, anything! Even if she just squeezed his hand. Beep, beep, beep. The machine was mocking. He wanted to hurl it across the room. But then there would be silence, and silence meant death. He didn't want her to die, why couldn't the others see that? Why? 

_"Hi Tobias." Suddenly Rachel was shy. "You look great." He told her, grinning. She swatted him playfully, "oh your just saying that. He laughed, "yes, I am." Together they walked down the street. Hand in hand. Like the picture perfect couple, and for that moment, they were. ___

Beep. Beep. Beep. The human race was like that. Always needed someone to blame. Didn't mater if they were guilty or not. Just as long as they could be blamed. Her hand was so frail, he was scared he would crush it in his own. Wake up. He pleaded voicelessly. Please. If only she would open her eyes, then everything would be ok again. 

_"Yum noodles." Rachel held the Chinese box under her chin and took a bug mouthful. "Yuck." Tobias commented, as he ate his own rice. "Noodles vs. Rice," Rachel commented, "noodles would win every time." Tobias shook his head, "no way. Rice rules." "Are you sure this bench wasn't wet?" Rachel asked, "it feels wet." "Your just paranoid." She laughed, "maybe."___

Beep. Beep. Beep. That's it, just keep on beeping. Don't stop, don't let silence fill the room. He hated the color white. Hospitals were white, her skin was white. The car was white. "It's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear, "just fine." Keep talking, don't stop. Just keep the words coming. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

_Tobias caught a glance of Rachel's watch. "I have to go demorph." His voice was filled with regret. "Why?" Rachel demanded, "why can't you just stay the way you are." He sighed and looked away, "you know the answer to that." Her chin wobbled slightly, "do I?" He couldn't stop her she just turned and ran.___

Beep. Beep.Beep. "Excuse me?" He looked up, "it's time for you to go. Visiting hours are over." The nurse had a kind face. He nodded, "ok." He looked down at the sleeping girl, "see you tomorrow," he whispered to her pale unmoving body. He turned and left the room. The nurse didn't have the heart to tell him that by tomorrow, it would probably be to late. 

_"Rachel!" His voice was a mix of horror and amazement. Rachel turned, if only he hadn't said anything, the white ford would have missed her. But instead it plowed into her body with a sickening crunch. A sound that would haunt Tobias' dream forever. "Rachel!" He cried, "Rachel!" He said it over and over, until it turned into a long wail.___

Beep. Beep. Beep. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the empty room. "Tobias?" Her voice was raspy. "Tobias?" Her eyes closed again. Silence filled the room. 

A/N: I have got to stop writing Rachel fics. This is a new style for me, what did ya'all think?__


End file.
